Nach dem Regen folgt Sonnenschein
by GILSARAFAN
Summary: Manchmal hat man in seinem Leben nur Regen,aber es kommt bestimmt auch wieder Sonnenschein.Eine Version, wie die Beiden zusammen gekommen sind.Die Charaktere sind nicht mir,ich hab sie nur ausgeliehen.Snickers


Prolog

2 Jahre waren sie jetzt verheiratet. 2 wunderschöne Jahre. Der Tod ihrer Beziehung kam schleichend und nun standen sie vor den Trümmern.

Sie hofften, es mit einer Paartherapie hinzukriegen, aber nach 3 Sitzungen war klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Sie hatten sich auseinander gelebt, einfach so.

Gil lebte mehr für seine Arbeit und seine Experimente. Seit Sara zur Tagesschicht wechseln musste, hatten sie sich nur noch selten gesehen. Jeder lebte sein Leben und sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen.

Wenn Sara nach Hause kam, war Gil schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Erst gab es ihrer Beziehung einen Kick, dann nach 2 Jahren kam das Aus. Sie trennten sich in Freundschaft. Sie schafften sogar, es eine zeitlang geheim zu halten.

Erst als Sara wieder zur Nachtschicht wechselte, fiel es Catherine auf. Sie sprach das Thema, als alle im Pausenraum saßen, an.

„Sara, warum fahrt ihr eigentlich mit 2 Autos?"

Sara sah Gil an, der ihr zunickte.

„Wir wollten es euch schon die ganze Zeit sagen!" sagte Sara.

„Sara und ich haben uns getrennt!" sprach Gil weiter.

8 Augenpaare sahen sie sprachlos an.

„Wir lassen uns scheiden. Am 13 Mai ist der Termin bei Gericht."

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" fragte Catherine geschockt.

„Heute ist der 4 Mai und ihr sagt uns nicht Bescheid!" rief Greg dazwischen.

„Leute, mal langsam! Dies ist nun keine Sache über die das ganze Labor bescheid wissen muss!" sagte Gil und Sara nickte dazu.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte Nick.

„Ich werde mich nun aufs Unterrichten verlagern. Ab Juli gehe ich nach Boston und Sara wird wieder nach Dallas wechseln!"

„Ihr geht weg? Wann wolltet ihr uns das wissen lassen?" fragte Greg, der sich darüber aufregte.

„Wir sind eure Freunde! Wir…..!" fing Catherine nun an.

„Genau, ihr seid unsere Freunde und das soll so bleiben. Wir wollen nicht, dass ihr vor die Entscheidung Sara oder Gil gestellt werdet! Deshalb haben wir nichts gesagt! Gil und ich sind uns einig! Nur wenn wir gehen, können wir alle Freunde bleiben!" sagte Sara ruhig und Gil nickte.

Catherine wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Warrick, der ruhig zugehört hatte, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Genug von der Scheidung! Gehen wir an unsere Arbeit!" sagte er und ging zur Tür.

Nick, Gil und Greg folgten ihm. Nur Sara und Catherine blieben sitzen.

„Warum Sara? Ihr seht nicht aus, als würdet ihr streiten!" Catherine sah Sara an.

„Wir haben nie gestritten. Das wird auch ein Sargnagel gewesen sein! Irgendwann saßen wir im Urlaub beim Frühstück und schwiegen uns an. Gil und ich hatten uns immer was zu erzählen. Nun langweilte uns, was der Andere erzählte. Da wussten wir Beide, es ist vorbei!"

Sara sagte es mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie wischte sie ab.

„Zum Glück haben wir es geschafft Freunde zu bleiben!"

Catherine stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich um.

„Ja, das ist toll! Nur müsst ihr dafür, dass ganze Team auseinander reißen?" sagte sie und ging hinaus.

Sara saß da und sah ihr nach. Sie dachte über Catherine Satz nach, als Gil die Tür rein kam.

„Ist die Luft rein?"

„Du kannst reinkommen!" sagte Sara grinsend.

„Ich habe gerade mit den Jungs gesprochen! Ich werde mir die ganze Sache noch mal überlegen!"

Sara schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Nicht die Scheidung, Sara! Ich meine, ob ich hier bleibe!"

„Gil wir waren und doch einig, dass wir Beide gehen!"

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben und du hast ja schon deine Bestätigung aus Dallas! Aber darüber müssen wir ja nicht reden. Ich meine, wir lassen uns scheiden und jeder geht seinen Weg! Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt mir der Gedanke! Ich bleibe in Vegas! So nun an die Arbeit, nick wartet schon auf dich!" sagte Gil und ging in sein Büro.

Sara war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Es wurde ihr bewusst, dass es kein Zurück gab. Sonst hatten sie, obwohl getrennt, alles miteinander gesprochen. Nun hatte Gil ihr deutlich gemacht, dass er nur noch ihr Boss war. Das tat weh. Sie musste hier raus, Sie musste aus dem gemeinsamen Haus raus, sonst würde sie ersticken. Sie war ganz in Gedanken, als Nick rein kam.

„Sara?" fragte er leise.

Sie reagierte nicht. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sara? Sara, wir müssen los!" sagte er leise.

„Nick, habt ihr Gil gebeten hier zu bleiben?" fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung! Warrick und Greg waren bei ihm!"

„Du hattest Recht, Nick!"

Nick schaute sie an.

„Was meinst du, Sara?"

„Du warst der Einzige, der mir sagte, dass es so kommen könnte. Das, nachdem ich zur Tagesschicht bin, sich alles ändern könnte. Selbst die Leute, die meine Freunde sind, sich gegen mich stellen!"

„Sara, ich werde mich nie gegen dich stellen!" sagte er.

Dazu liebe ich dich zu sehr, dachte er und umarmte sie.

T B C


End file.
